


You'd better hope love is the most powerful magic

by queerfanwrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Ficlet, Oneshot, True Love's Kiss, main character almost-death, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfanwrites/pseuds/queerfanwrites
Summary: Emma gets hit with ice magic while battling the snow queen. As the ice races towards her heart, she confesses something to Regina.True Love's Kiss saves the day again!!Emma's POV
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	You'd better hope love is the most powerful magic

The blast of icy magic hit Emma hard. Enough to force her to stumble backwards and fall heavily onto the forest floor. Almost at once, her fingers went numb, ice forming over the surface and the skin beneath turning a mottled blue-purple. She shivered violently as the magic chilled her bones and began its slow, insidious creep towards her heart. She could feel the slight tingling warmth of her own magic battling against it, but knew it would not be enough to halt the spread. She lay there shivering on the forest floor as the fight waged around her; all she could do was try to keep from passing out from the frigid chill, even as her magic failed her and darkness filled her vision…  
“...Emma. Emma please. Wake up.” Someone laid a wonderfully warm hand on her chest, and Emma pulled in a deep, desperate breath. That mystery hand sent a surge of warmth through her body, enough to pull her firmly back into consciousness. Her eyes remained crusted shut until a second warm hand brushed across her eyelids, wiping away the ice as it melted to water and ran down the side of her face. Emma blinked weakly up at the faces above her as they slowly moved into focus and she was able to distinguish Snow, Charming, and Regina.  
“Emma! She’s awake! She’s okay! You’re going to be okay!” Snow cried through her tears.  
Regina ignored Snows wittering, looking at Emma instead. “Emma, I’m sorry.” She said, quietly, her normally cold brown eyes warm pools compared to the Arctic magic Emma was suffering through. “This spell is temporary. I can’t hold the ice back from your heart for much longer.”  
“S’okay.” Emma mumbled through the violent shivering that had already begun anew. “T-t-tell H-Henry I l-love him?”  
“Of course,” Regina said. She placed her hand on Emma’s chest again, right over her heart, sending another welcome pulse of warmth through Emma’s body.  
“I g-guess… s-since this is-s goodbye…” Emma began weakly, struggling to find the energy to keep going as her teeth chattered violently.  
“No! We can find a way to save you!” Snow cried desperately in a broken voice, leaning heavily into David’s shoulder for support as her father looked on stoically, jaw clenched in his own pain.  
Emma groaned, feeling the quiet release of unconsciousness creeping up on her, grey fog clouding her peripheral vision. But she couldn't let it win, not yet. This was her last chance to say something. She would not give up until she had said it, the secret she had kept deep in her heart.  
“'Gina…” Emma breathed shakily, wincing as she tried to move her arm against the bone-deep stiffness, but managing to reach for Regina’s hand which still lay on her chest. Her sluggish heartbeat jumped as she touched Regina's skin, where their magic tingled and reached out for the other  
“Don’t try to move, you idiot.” Regina said quietly even as she laced her fingers with Emma's, her eyes soft as her grip was firm; as if she would never let go of Emma's hand again.  
“Regina, I…” Her energy was fading fast and she trailed off before she even really started. Besides, did she even have the right to say this, or would it simply cause more grief? Regina had found Robin, after all. She was happy…  
For once, Emma decided to be selfish. “I love you.” she finally gasped, before the inky darkness washed over her soul and she gave in to the sucking oblivion of the cold.

Once again, Emma found herself bathed in glorious warmth, battling against the stabbing cold which was slowly but surely being pushed to her extremities. There was a weight on her chest, a low rumbling accompanying it that vibrated through her torso and buzzed in her ears. Emma tried to focus on it, wondering what it was.  
“...idiot. You better fucking hope that true love is the most powerful magic because if you leave me now I swear to the gods I will follow you down to the underworld and drag you back here just to kick your ass.” Regina was sobbing into her chest with a kind of outraged love that only Regina could really pull off.   
“I love you, you infuriating asshole.”  
Emma couldn’t help but chuckle, causing Regina to gasp and sit up in surprise. Immediately, Emma missed the heat and began to shiver as the cold crept back in.  
“Wait, come back. You’re warm.” Emma moaned, reaching out without opening her eyes, finding that she could already move much more easily than before.  
A sharp smack to her shoulder jolted Emma enough for her eyes to finally open and take in a furious Regina, red-rimmed eyes full of emotion.  
“Hey!” Emma complained indignantly.  
“Don’t you ‘hey’ me! How dare you!” Regina growled, her voice low and dangerous.  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” Emma apologised quickly to avoid being shoved again.  
She watched as the fire quickly drained out of Regina, and sat up slowly, still finding stiff, cold muscles slow to react. Almost immediately she found her arms full as Regina practically threw herself on Emma.  
“I’m sorry,” Emma repeated, automatically curling around Regina tightly. “I love you.”  
Regina was quiet for a long few moments as she gulped in desperate breaths. Finally, she whispered, “I love you too.”


End file.
